


All About Us

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Definitely Kinky, Filthy, Liberal Abuse Of Lube, M/M, OT3, Ooops, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Q Is A Bit Slutty, These Tags Are Atrocious, a bit kinky, loving relationship, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He looks delicious, doesn’t he?” Raoul smiled sweetly, his lips seductively brushing against Q’s earlobe and fingers possessively tightening onto his jutting hipbones.<br/>[...]<br/>“I think he needs to be gagged” Q offered quietly, leaning back in Raoul’s embrace as if to find a new position to better contemplate the way sunlight was painted over that tanned skin, stretched taught over deliciously powerful muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not at all ashamed about this lol enjoy the porn

_All About Us_

 

“He looks delicious, doesn’t he?” Raoul smiled sweetly, his lips seductively brushing against Q’s earlobe and fingers possessively tightening onto his jutting hipbones.

  
James smirked from where he was sat, as cocky as ever even when bound naked to a chair for his lovers to take their pleasure “I think I broke him” he commented, icy-blue irises taking in the entranced look on Q’s blushing face - so easily embarrassed, despite all the awful things they did on a daily basis to establish their rule over the world.

  
Raoul mock scowled “Hush you” he reproached, his voice dipping dangerously in the seductive warmth of his Spanish accent.

  
“I think he needs to be gagged” Q offered quietly, leaning back in Raoul’s embrace as if to find a new position to better contemplate the way sunlight was painted over that tanned skin, stretched taught over deliciously powerful muscles. Lazily, he asked himself whether he truly wanted to block access to James’ mouth with a rubber ball: it seemed a waste, considered his cock-sucking skills.

  
His suggestion was rewarded by an affectionate kiss to his temple, followed by his lover deeply inhaling the scent of his shampoo “You smell of children” Raoul mused, nosing behind Q’s ear where the scent was stronger while rubbing himself against Q’s pert backside, chasing the friction. He gripped Q’s chin in his fingers and turned his head, tongue tracing the seam of those soft lips in a mute request for entrance that was immediately granted; he explored Q’s mouth deeply, drinking in the taste of the sweetened Darjeeling he had drunk just minutes before and explored the edges of his teeth, licking at the most hidden nooks and crannies - possessing him.

  
“That’s because he uses the Johnson’s baby shampoo for his luscious curls” James quipped, once again demanding his lovers’ attention “So, am I just on display or are you two planning on doing something?” he asked, cocking his head to the side in a way that he knew made him even more appealing to Raoul, who greatly enjoyed when he and Q let go of their carefully constructed personas and became slutty for him.  
Q licked his swollen lips, grinning when he saw James’ half-hardened cock fill out nicely, the head shiny with precum peeking from the foreskin “So eager to please - you always were, even for MI6” he taunted cruelly, letting his poshest voice leave the cage of his throat - both James and Raoul growled lowly, aroused by the rounded and British vowels coming from his spit-slicked mouth.

  
James struggled against his bindings, but he didn’t truly want to get rid of the knots pressing lilac bruises in the tender flesh of his wrists and ankles - Raoul had bound him in a way that freeing himself if things got too intense would be child’s play. He revelled in the loss of control when it came to Q and Raoul, knowing that neither would ever hurt him; to be honest, they had saved him from the path of self-loathing and destruction MI6 had put him onto “I want to please you” He looked at them with all the intensity he was capable of.

  
Raoul hummed while getting Q’s trousers undone, revealing that he wasn’t wearing any pants underneath; Q’s cock jutted from trimmed black curls, veering upwards towards the soft fabric of his navy-blue cardigan “Oh, you’re so naughty baby” he sighed, callused fingertips fluttering against the silky and hot flesh of the long shaft as if to test the hardness of Q’s erection “Would you like a taste, James?”  
Q purred at the mere idea of James’ talented lips taking him in, tightening to perform perfect and wet suction that drove him mad with pleasure “Of course he does” he interjected - not because he thought James would have declined, but because being the one on control was exhilarating and empowering. He shucked his trousers and confidently walked towards his other lover, grasping the short strands of his pale blond hair to position that gorgeous face how he wanted, painting James’ lips with his precum.

  
Raoul watched them, the best MI6 had had to offer before they escaped Mother dearest, and smiled as he saw them become free of their inhibitions. They were beautiful, each in very different ways that complimented one another: the pure physical power oozing confidently from James’ dangerously powerful body and the biting sharpness of Q’s genius - and he could claim them to be his own.  
James did something truly spectacular if the low and dragged out moan Q let out was anything to go by, easily grabbing again Raoul’s focus “Stop gloating and start being useful” Q sighed, his skin flushing darker and his breath quickening as James twisted his neck and slid his lips to the base of Q’s cock, welcoming the leaking head in the back of his throat.

  
Raoul slowly undid the buttons of his favourite shirt and got rid of it, not keen on letting his lovers ruin it with bodily fluids - not only because it would be kind of inevitable, since they always ended up having messy sex, but because they hated its Hawaiian print and desired nothing more than to be rid of it and would do anything to destroy the shirt. He entwined his fingers with Q’s, tightening the grip on James’ hair in a way that bordered on painful and that made their bound lover moan almost desperately “My beautiful _queridos_ ” He sucked a bruise on James’ throat, growing harder as he felt the muscles under his tongue and teeth strain to welcome Q’s length “Open up, James: I want to see Q fuck your face”

  
James opened his pale blue irises, now smouldering with arousal, and looked up at Q to focus and relax his throat: the look of total abandonment that had slackened the young man’s features made him look a decade younger than he was, finally stripped of all the tension work tended to load him with - andit was because of him, he had helped his little love to feel better. Plus, he knew how Raoul enjoyed watching the wiry frame of the former Quartermaster loom in control over his much larger and imposing body.

  
“That’s it James” Raoul crooned as he felt the other’s throat relax under his mouth.

  
Q patiently waited to feel the grip of James’ muscles loosen a bit - he didn’t want to hurt him - tenderly caressing his face. His thrusts begun as slow and shallow, dragging in and out of the scorching warmth of James’ wet mouth “You’re so good to me” The praise escaped his lips in a hybrid between a keen and a sigh “So good”

  
James wanted to tell Q to let go and fuck him, but his mouth was full and his wrists bound behind his back so that he couldn’t grip those jutting hipbones in encouragement: he just had to sit and take what the evil geniuses would dish for him. As if to punish his wandering mind, a sudden hard thrust cut off his airway and he choked loudly on Q’s cock, blood furiously pumping in his temples and making him feel deliciously lightheaded.

  
Once Q picked up the new and more forceful rhythm, Raoul moved behind him as he slicked his fingers with lube, warming it between his digits before circling the tight and pink furling of his hole that eagerly twitched under his careful probing. Slipping in the first digit was no hardship and he took his time to coax the muscled rim into loosening, knowing well how hard it was for Q’s body to open up and accept more than two fingers without discomfort.

  
“I’m going to come” Q cried, torn between burying himself into James’ convulsing throat or thrust back against Raoul’s fingers, that sped up their scissoring to make sure he was well prepared. He twitched when more cold lube was directly dribbled in his stretched hole, pushed in deeper by his lover who brushed his prostrate at the same time James hummed lowly and lapped hard at his length, tearing his orgasm away from him.

  
James drank eagerly Q’s cum, inhaling the strengthening tang of musk and sex swirling in the sweltering hot air and enjoying the feeling of Q slowly softening on his tongue, twitching with overstimulation at every swipe “Back to earth, love?” he teased, earning himself a playful swat on the shoulder.

  
“As I said, you need to be gagged” Q bent down and kissed his own taste off of the other’s mouth, opening himself further for Raoul’s still working digits.

  
“You’re a wonderful vision, Q: sopping wet, your rim puffy red and shiny and lube dribbling down to your balls” Raoul grinned when Q clenched his muscles tightly on his fingers, stopping them from moving “I think you’re ready to ride our James”

  
“Pour more lube in him” James asked, nibbling on Q’s trembling lower lip “I like it when he’s wet like a bitch in heat for us”

  
“God, stop with the dirty talking or I’ll come immediately again and it will be painful” Q protested, lazily wondering about when he had switched from being in control to being his lovers’ plaything and a smile tugged at his lips.

  
Raoul caressed Q’s quivering arse, sucking little bruises on the tender flesh of his inner thighs, nosing his way up to his balls to massage them with his tongue and make him squirm “Mmmh I can’t wait to fuck you after James is done” He left a last lingering nip on that pale and smooth skin before turning Q around and manoeuvring him so that he was completely exposed to James’ sight “Do you want him wetter?”  
James smirked as he watched Q’s hole gape open at the suggestion “You know I do”

  
Raoul grinned and comfortingly kissed Q’s sweaty forehead “Did you hear that, _amor_?”

  
“Please” He had found it humiliating in the beginning, their kink of having him stuffed so full of lube that even after clenching his hole some would dribble out, but he had come to appreciate how being so thoroughly lubricated made sex easier and more enjoyable. When Raoul hands tenderly nudged him back, Q opened his legs and sat on his cock, gripping it at the base to help it effortlessly slide in: despite the careful preparation, he still felt a simmering burning in his muscles and sighed, trying to relax.

  
“We’ve got you, _amor_ ” Raoul whispered licking at the deep frown marring the perfection of the other’s forehead “Take your time, James is not going anywhere any time soon”

  
James huffed a laugh and strained his head forward despite his bindings to flutter a reassuring kiss between Q’s shoulder blades “You missed your call in life as a comedian: you’re truly wasted as evil mastermind” he joked.

  
The familiar bantering helped Q to relax and he tentatively tried to move his hips “Ah” Pleasure ricocheted through his nerve endings and lust spiked hot in his blood, prompting him to find a stable rhythm and chase after more: he wanted to arrive to the point where his stupid brain would power down and reboot, letting him enjoy blissful emptiness for a handful of minutes, and the only way was to push himself to his limits and shatter them into shimmering stardust.

  
“Just like that, Q” James encouraged, his muscles tensing against the ropes with the need to thrust up into his lover’s warm and wet body, lovely trembling with effort and the onslaught of stimuli “You always take us so beautifully”

  
Raoul ravaged Q’s panting mouth in a deep kiss and his fingers wrapped around his sated member to coax him again into hardness, he smirked as he felt his wiry body react accordingly to his skilful ministrations as the filthily squelching noises of James’ cock repeatedly breaching him grew louder and more frequent, interspersed by growls, moans and blissed-out swearing. He swirled his tongue along the edges of Q’s teeth before pushing it deeper to caress the back of the roof of his mouth, where it was soft and vaguely squishy and so near to the other’s tonsils that he felt Q’s throat convulse in an unconscious attempt at getting rid of the intruding object, saliva liberally smeared around their mouths and the most obscene noises were strung out of their vocal chords.

  
James came with a desperate shout, ropes of thick cum coating Q’s already slippery walls and leaking out to pool stickily where their bodies met “Untie me”

  
Raoul broke the kiss to quickly oblige, massaging the skin where the rope had pressed bruises in quiet apology and as a sign of affection “Hold him spread open for me” he asked while getting read of his trousers.

  
Q let himself be hugged close to James’ muscled chest, sighing contentedly as he felt his heartbeat drum against his back and turned his head to lick the salty sweat off of his neck, even while his long and tired legs where hooked up by James’ strong biceps and held as far apart as possible without causing any pain, putting him on display for Raoul’s hungry gaze. He flushed dark when he felt more cum mixed with lube dribble out of his body and looked up at Raul from under his lashes to gauge his reaction at the sight: he looked wrecked and if the way he stroked himself was anything to go by, he wouldn’t last much – not that it was of importance: he always managed to trash his lovers “C’mon” he pleaded.

  
Raoul carefully sat on James’ knees, aligning his cockhead with Q’s glistening and gaping entrance “Is this alright, James?” he asked, making sure that after having been tied up for so long he wasn’t hurt by the weight of two grown men on his sore muscles.

  
“Don’t worry” James nodded and smiled “Just get on with it before the endorphins get out of my system and I start feeling like a truck run me over”

  
Q mewled his assent and Raoul didn’t waste any more time: with a long and firm thrust he buried himself into Q’s body to the hilt and barely let him adjust to the new intrusion before he started fucking him, delighting in the desperate cries and the sharp nail digging in his shoulders, drawing blood “I want you to come, Q”

  
“Touch me”

  
James chuckled “We’re already touching you” he pointed out, tightening his grip on Q’s legs that deliciously trembled and opened more on their own accord.  
“My cock”

  
Raoul bent down and suckled on one of Q’s pert and rosy nipples “You know the rules, amor, you’re allowed to come only untouched”

  
Q let out a frustrated scream “THEN START AIMING FOR MY FUCKING PROSTATE,YOU BASTARD!” He squeezed tight around Raoul’s pounding length and shut his eyes closed to better focus on the sensations, suddenly feeling like his body was trying to tear itself apart in the attempt at letting pleasure freely burst out of his body “Harder! God! I’m almost there, you beautiful bastard”

  
“Someone clearly needs to go in church and ask for forgiveness” James joked and bit down on Q’s neck, hard enough to draw blood to the surface, knowing that when he was in such a state of sensory overload, the only way to free him from any shaky semblance of control was a little bit of pain – what a little, kinky minx.

  
Before Q started cumming, Raoul felt his muscles clench almost painfully and jerked deeper into his lover, chasing his orgasm with a desperation that made him forget all about his finesse: it was the reason why he loved them, they took him apart without even trying and unleashed the primal monster lurking in his depths, managing to tame it into a contented pet “Yes” he sobbed, an hand dipping in the cum painting Q’s heaving soft stomach while the other scrabbled for James’ ribcage.

  
“I really like cuddling with you lot, but my legs are cramping”

  
“James, you ruined the moment!” Q laughed and wrapped himself around Raoul, who lifted them both off of James’ legs “We need a good soaking” he pointed out grimacing in disgust as he felt more slick rushing down his thighs “There’s more lube in me than in the bottle”

  
James slowly lifted himself from the chair, waiting for his muscles to get used to working again “Stop complaining, you love it. Ugh, next time we’re doing this on a bed”

  
“Old man” Q sing-songed.

  
Raoul sighed and playfully swatted Q on the arse as he carried him into the bathroom “Respect your elders, brat”

  
“Or what?”

  
“Well, you’ll find yourself tied to a chair while me and the ‘old man’ enjoy ourselves” Raoul grinned and dumped Q in the already filled tub as he opened his mouth to protest, so that he ended up spluttering like a wet cat. James rewarded him with a hug and a delicious sucking kiss on his throat: life was good.

 


End file.
